


Tu nombre

by heroheffalump



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto V RP, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Repressed Memories, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroheffalump/pseuds/heroheffalump
Summary: Un fallo, un recuerdo y un nombre, es lo hacen falta para convertir una noche de placer en un dolor rutinario y muchas preguntas aparte de sentimientos sobre una relación no definida.
Relationships: Gustabo García/Jack Conway, Jack Conway/Gustabo García, intenabo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Tu nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Abstenerse de peleas sobre ships o de comentarios negativos, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, puedes cerrar la página o buscar otro fanfic de tu agrado, si no tienes nada bonito que decir, no lo digas <3 gracias por leer y espero que disfrute su lectura.  
> Este fanfic surgió a partir de la idea de este tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/datfangirlman/status/1284209592742879234?s=21

Gustabo oyó aquel gemido, aquel nombre, no era el suyo y tampoco de ningún otro hombre, pero sabiendo quién era aquella persona, decidió ignorarlo, sabía que no lo decía para hacer daño, es más, sabía que aquel dolor era más intenso para su superior que para él, de hecho Conway paró y reposó su cuerpo lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Gustabo, apoyando su mejilla en su hombro mirando hacía su cuello, levantó un poco la cabeza para susurrarle un “lo siento” al oído y seguidamente oculto su rostro en el cuello de Gustabo.

- _No le doy importancia Conway._

+ _Yo sí._

Conway se soltó del sub inspector, dejando de acurrucarlo, tumbándose a su lado, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el súper intendente se sentó en la cama con su cuerpo al desnudo haciendo el amago de que se iba a levantar, a lo que Gustabo decidió tomar de nuevo la palabra:

- _Hagamos como que no ha pasado nada y sigamos, tú te olvidas y yo también._

+ _Yo no olvido nada._

- _No... si ya, aún me recuerda los 80.000 del Audi_ \- dijo con tono vacilón para romper un poco la tensión del momento.

+ _Quizá porque no me las has devuelto, capullo..._

- _Bueno, eso ya es otro tema... ¿qué puedo hacer para que olvides de lo que ha pasado?_

+ _Nada._

-¿ _Ni siquiera una mamada?_

+ _Gustabo, puede que estés más muerto de lo que pensaba por dentro, puede que tú con una mamada ya dejes de pensar en toda la mierda, pero a mi la culpa nunca me deja en paz._

- _No debería sentirse culpable, si a mi no me importa a usted tampoco._

+ _Me importa porque ella ya no está, y tú sigues aquí, su nombre ya no importa, el tuyo sí._

Gustabo se quedó en blanco y no supo contestar a la última frase de su compañero; tenía razón, puede que estuviera más muerto por dentro de lo que Conway pensaba, al fin al cabo ninguno de los dos es que se abriera como las persianas en la mañana cuando se trataba de sentimientos, por no contar la de veces que les habían llamado psicópata a ambos; Gustabo sabía que aquel hombre al descubierto sentado al borde de la cama no era un psicópata, principalmente porque sentía culpa por los errores que cometía, por no mencionar que acababa de llamar a su esposa muerta mientras follaban, lo cuál significaba que aunque ya no estuviera y por mucho que se esforzará en negar todo sentimiento que tenía que ver con aquella mujer, la seguía queriendo y no la iba a dejar de querer. Sin embargo, él si que cuestionaba su personalidad y si realmente era un psicópata, se preocupaba por Horacio, y le tenía aprecio, también por Conway, pero siempre intentaba plantear sus muertes y como reaccionaría ante ellas, ¿se sentiría igual que con la muerte de Torrente? Siempre acababa en la misma conclusión y es que hasta que no pasará, no sabría contestar la pregunta. A pesar de todo esto, si llegará a serlo, no pensaba que era el típicopsicópata de las películas, no sentía placer viendo a otros sufrir, le daba igual y tampoco pensaba que un psicópata pudiera llegar a tener aprecio por alguien que manipulaba, como él con Horacio (sólo de vez cuando) o que llegaran a desconcertarle las palabras de alguien con quien sólo se acostaba, las últimas palabras del peli negro resonaban y le dejó con una quemazón en su interior, la cuál no era capaz de explicar, era como si Conway fuera para él lo que Julia fue para su superior, una evasión de todo lo malo.

El rubio se estiró, crujiendo su espalda, dejando su mano derecha apoyada en su pecho y su brazo izquierdo estirado hacía el lado vacío de la cama dónde debería estar tumbado su compañero.

- _Si pudiera le devolvería a Julia, Conway._

+ _No digas eso, ni aunque tuviera la oportunidad de que volviera, no estaría con ella, no la trate como se merecía, era una bendición y yo el diablo, por mucho que ella me ayudará a ser mejor, yo no la aportaba nada._

- _Si se quedó con usted, será porque aportaría algo a su vida, ¿no?_

+¿ _Yo te aporto algo, Gustabo?_

- _Placer._

+¿ _Aparte?_

- _No sé, ¿yo le aporto algo?_

Conway lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, se levantó, poniéndose los calzoncillos que se encontraban en el suelo, y seguidamente el pantalón mientras encendía un cigarro que sujetaba entre sus labios.

+ _Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto para otro día._

-¿ _La conversación o el sexo?_

+ _El sexo, la conservación ya ha acabado._

El súper intendente terminó de abrocharse el último botón de su camisa, la cual metió por dentro de su pantalón y se abrochó el cinturón, dejando a Gustabo estirado en la cama, salió de la habitación, cogiendo una chaqueta gris que se encontraba en el sofá de Gustabo, poniéndosela junto con una máscara negra que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta para proteger su identidad al salir de la casa.

Conway ya se dirigía hacía comisaría, cuando Gustabo se levantó de la cama y se metió a la ducha, en la cuál sólo solía cantar o bailar, pero esta vez se puso a pensar en la pregunta que el peli negro le planteó, ¿le aportaba algo aparte de placer? El sexo estaba bien, pero si realmente seguía el bucle de encontrarse en la cama uno encima del otro era por la adrenalina que experimentaba con él, se podría decir que era adicto al olor de su jefe, que le gustaba que le acariciara el pelo, que le sujetara, no le solía gustar el contacto físico pero sabiendo que al superior tampoco le entusiasmaba, que se comportara de esa manera en la cama, le hacía sentir importante.

Mientras, el súper intendente se planteaba la pregunta con la que el sub inspector le respondió, ¿Gustabo le aportaba algo? No era capaz de encontrar una respuesta concreta, más que sí podía ser que estuviera utilizando a Gustabo como sustituto para liberar todo sentimiento por Julia que no le dio tiempo a expresarle a ella antes de que muriera, o que sólo lo utilizará como desahogo sexual, o que realmente podría estar empezando a querer a otra persona que no fuera su difunta esposa, lo único claro que tenía es que ahora sólo pensaba en un nombre, y no empezaba por J, _si no por G._


End file.
